<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender Love and Care by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194460">Tender Love and Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [155]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family (TV 1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, F/M, Gomez and Morticia are relationship goals, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia isn't feeling well. Gomez helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [155]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tender Love and Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morticia adjusted the cold pack over her eyes and sighed in displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband was at his knees beside the sofa instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” he said quietly. “I’ve had a talk with the school principal. No more student parades going by our house, ever again. What else can I do to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps… some quiet, soothing music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gomez tiptoed out of the living room. A minute later, in the backyard, a cat started screeching, and a dog began howling in concert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morticia sighed again, this time with a gentle smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>